


Angels & Devils - An Inkmare Story

by xSilentMidPlayz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans Has a Soul (Undertale), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentMidPlayz/pseuds/xSilentMidPlayz
Summary: In this world, all the AUs have died out, only to find out there was a heaven and hell. One per AU. Of course, the aware had this place they could always go to to talk, and was considered as the middle. Now, they have angels, demons, and the fallen. The angels and demons of course would fight. And at the heart of angel society, was Ink. He was the most pure, and innocent bean you could ever find. Then there was Nightmare. Having him right around his fingers. Every year, on either side, if there aren't multiple rulers, then there is a specific time you have to find someone. Otherwise, you get kicked off. Of course, Nightmare has only been able to stall by trying to find one, seeing them as not the one, and the counter gets reset. You can't do it forever though. Now, Ink terribly naive- He had a place in everyone's heart. Dream & Blue soon find him to be missing. Panic would be spread if they were to find out he was missing. With this, and limited time to work with, Would they be able to save Ink? Or would Ink become the next Queen? The next Queen of the Demons?Join us on this journey to find out.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This book WILL have lemons, and NSFW and shiz. Before you read on, make sure you are okay with that, if you can handle that, etc. This is just a warning so you can expect what'll happen. AGAIN, there WILL be Lemons, NSFW, Smut, Cursing, ETC. Leave if you rather not be sinful. This is also an old book, so expect some terrible writing.

~ Ink's POV ~  
I sighed. I was one of the youngest angels here. There of course wasn't any children angels. Of course, there were the fallens, who were younger than me. Most people didn't consider the fallens us though. I feel bad for them. So what if they did something wrong!? They're still like us. Dead. I mean, somehow, I became the head of the angels. The guardian. The protector. Dream was my right hand, and Blue was there as a backup guard. We always had to fight about the demons. I don't understand why we can't all be friends. Sure, they did bad things, but we aren't that different are we!? Honestly, I was younger than Dream and Blue for sure. Is that what gives me the effect of being, 'cute'? Whatever that is. I keep getting confessed by these random angels I don't even know. They think I'm cute- I don't even understand what that word means. And when I ask, they're all just like. "Awe! Ink. You're so pure!" What does that even mean!? I don't like being treated like a child. I'm supposed to protect them all! I wasn't even a child anyway. So I don't get it! I'm a teen! Technically, in a way, an adult! I laid on my bed. Annoyed. I eventually fell asleep. I started hearing movement so I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, before realizing who it was. My eyes widening. "Er-" He covered my mouth before I could speak. Wrapping me in his strings. I struggled as much as I could, only for it to be tightened. He had made a mask with his strings, putting it around my mouth so I wouldn't be able to talk. Oh god. This was happening. On my request, I had asked Dream and Blue to give me privacy. What the heck!? I'm so dumb.. Why do they even listen to me. Maybe.. If I struggle enough it could create enough sound. I struggled, trying to at least do something, only for me to be pulled down. Face to face with Error. "Keep struggling and I'll have to resort to other methods to keep you quiet." He whispered harshly. I really don't wanna know what those methods are. Soon enough I was brought to their base. Still tied up. Of course. Then I noticed their boss, Nightmare. He, actually scared me. The mask being taken off me. Nightmare had used his tentacles to move me. I closed my eyes- Scared. Not knowing what was gonna happen. Then it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to realize I was on his lap. Laying on the throne. What the- He held my cheek with one hand. And stared at me. I couldn't really tell what his face looked like. After all, no one answered me when I ask. He put his lips on mine. I don't know why- My soul had started beating faster, I could tell it was glowing more than usual. What was this excitement? My cheeks had started heating up. I didn't really know what it was, but I kind of wanted more. So I went back, it deepening a bit. I was dazed a bit. I blinked a bit, regaining my senses. "What.. What was that?" I asked. He just smiled back. "It was a kiss." So it's a kiss. Thankfully. Someone would actually tell me what something is! I stared at him in excitement. I pecked him on the cheek. The strings long gone. I felt.. Safe.. Which was weird.. But it felt nice. I nuzzled into him. "Hey Ink?" I stared at him, confused. "Do you wanna be my queen?" I thought about it. "What's a queen?" I questioned. He laughed softly, before saying, "If you be my queen I can give you more kisses." I swear, my eyes turned into literal stars. "Of course I would!" I said happily, closing my eyes. To drift to sleep.

~ Dream's POV ~  
Frick. Frick. FRICK. INK'S MISSING! Where the HELL is BLUE?! I swear to god I saw a bit of a blue string. Error!? I found Blue nearby and dragged him over and yelled, "INK'S MISSING!" He stared at me in shock. "Wait what?!" "INK'S" He shut my mouth. "Okay! Okay! I heard you the first time!" He said over me. I was stressed. He was the literal heart. Cheering up everyone. We can't just GET A REPLACEMENT. He had a place in everyones hearts. If he's missing, what the hell is gonna happen to this place. "I think Error took him. There was a piece of one of his strings here." I said, trying to calm down. We had an idea where their base was. We just didn't know if there was a trap or not. Heck. Ughhh! Ink is an innocent bean! I swear to god if anything happens to him. God. My brother might be doing something! I have this weird feeling. My eyes widened. Of course. Nightmare was supposed to have a 'queen' around this time of year. I cursed under my breath. He was gonna make Ink his queen wasn't he?! God dammit! I panicked even more and started telling Blue about it. WE both started panicking. HELL. I DON'T CARE IF ITS A TRAP. THIS IS INK WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. I grabbed Blue's hand and dragged him into a portal that's close enough to the base. I mean there was a barrier so we couldn't exactly teleport straight there. Eventually, we made it to the doorstep. Slamming the door open and running in, having to take a breather. To see my brother, Nightmare, kissing Ink on his throne. I could see drool. Frick.  
~ Ink's POV ~  
I heard footsteps as he was kissing me. I didn't think much of it, I was in love with these kisses. As he let go, I again, had this dazed, 'lovestruck'? face before laying on his chest. I was tired at this point.  
~ Dream's POV ~  
"Get some rest, my queen." Nightmare had said, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He- WhAT?! It seemed he noticed we were there, and just smirked. Holding a sleeping Ink. I noticed the blush on Ink's face. Did- Did he fall in love with NIGHTMARE of all people?! He held out Ink's soul. I noticed it was beating in excitement, glowing more than ever. Frick. He did! What the hell did Nightmare do!? I was gonna move. I think he noticed, cause immediately he licked Ink's soul. Immediately waking him up, with him being dazed.  
~ Ink's POV ~  
Mm... I woke up again. This time Nightmare was holding my soul. I still felt a bit dazed. I hugged him. Whatever it was, I'm sure he was the one who did it. I blinked a few more before yawning, looking to where Nightmare was looking and noticed Dream and Blue were there. I smiled a bit before saying, "Oh hey Dream, Blue!" They looked confused. I felt Nightmare picking me up by the waist and putting me on his lap. I didn't really understand why. Then I felt him pat me on the head. That felt nice. For some reason I started purring like a cat- Weird. I'll have to ask him later. He rubbed my head about. I snuggled closer into him. Shuffling a bit in his lap. I mean, who the heck could be sitting still with this!? I felt something around my neck- It was like a piece of fabric. (Collar) I was confused but just shrugged it off. I felt him nibble on my little wings. I let out this high-pitched squeal. I almost forgot I had them. They were really sensitive. They had came out instead of being folded. I had started feeling dazed before he turned my head to face him. Leaning down and kissing me. Again, I got even more dazed to this. Feeling tired.  
~ Dream's POV ~  
Darn it. He was basically threatening here. The moment Ink had fallen asleep, he had motioned for us to leave or else. We needed a plan here. God. And Ink was absolutely clueless. I swear, if he ruins Ink's innocent self even more.. I dragged Blue out. Whispering about how we're gonna have to think of a plan.


	2. Thoughts

~ Nightmare's POV ~  
Once Dream and Blue had left, I wasted no time to immediately put Ink in my bed. The cute little bean. And the fact he's so clueless- It's absolutely the best. I'm not going to lie. I did crush on him. And boy, did it feel good to have him right around my fingers. Heh. People would literally have killed to be able to do what I can. I just smiled softly to myself, watching Ink sleep peacefully. Honestly though, I really was going to have to explain a few things. And the fact he was gonna be my queen. I patted his head. He was absolutely adorable. No doubt, I loved him, absolutely adored him. I noticed he had started feeling cold. My bed had that effect. I sighed as he sleepily started tugging on my hand. If I were to go he'd most likely be even more cold due to my goop.. I sighed, slowly sucking the goop in. I didn't like being passive. I felt weak in this. I also had the effect of looking like a bean. God. This would be the death of me if I wasn't having something to live for. This little bean right here. I got into the bed, warming Ink up. I relaxed a bit before realizing that the others wouldn't be used to having Ink here. I sighed and texted Error to tell them that Ink would be here. I also told him that nobody could enter my room without permission. Except him of course. He has to make sure nobody can see, so it's more better he teleports. Error's the only one who knows about my passive. Considering he can view AUs like Ink, I believe he can also read the storyline too, to be able to understand what happened. Of course, all the AUs were sent to their designated heaven or 'hell'. One heaven and hell for a certain AU. Specifically for that one. Then, of course, the Sanses could teleport to different heavens and hells. Of course, also specific hangout places for trios. Like, the Bad Time Trio. They have to stay in contact somehow. I patted Ink's head a bit, trying to gently wake him up. He slowly waked up, yawning. That, was literal heaven to me. Everything he did- Absolutely adorable. "Nightmare..?" He said as he started getting up to look at me. He blinked a few times before realizing. His eyes turning into stars. "You're in your passive!" He yelled out in excitement. I could feel my cheeks getting red. I let the goop out again, slowly so it wouldn't hurt. He was awake, so I didn't really need to be in my passive any longer. He snuggled into me. God, I was excited to have him officially be my queen. His wings had fluttered in excitement. Of course, everyone could fold their wings back or make them smaller so it wouldn't get in the way. Then, my wings were hidden due to the goop. It isn't really that important since I can teleport anyways. I petted his wings gently, feeling the soft feathers. He felt like clouds. Or what you'd think they'd be like- Soft. I noticed he started squirming excitedly- His wings fluttering again in an attempt to get more touch. Awe. I started attacking his neck. Littering it with light kisses. Slipping the collar off him just to slip it into the drawer. That could rather be used somewhere else. I needed his neck wide open for me. I wanted to mark him as mine. I sighed. That would be for another day. I lightly kissed his cheek, patting him on the head. "Now, Ink." I started. He looked confused. "Would you be my boyfriend?" He looked even more confused. I chuckled softly. "Well, for love, there's a system. First you date, as in boyfriend and stuff like that, if you trust said person, loving them very much, you get married. To stay together till the end of time or when said person dies." I explained. He stared at me, amazed. I mean, his wings had started fluttering, and his blush had increased during the time I was explaining. He just simply nodded excitedly. I cupped his cheeks into my hands, smiling softly as they had fit perfectly. As if we were meant to be- and kissed him lightly. Only a few seconds passing before I let go. He had then yawned out of nowhere. Heh. He must've gotten tired. Not gonna lie, now thinking about it. I was too. I hugged him protectively before finally falling asleep.


	3. The Plan

~ Dream's POV ~  
God dammit.. Me & Blue would be no match against them. They had MORE than us. And the fact that if we were to tell someone Ink was GONE, It's OVER! Ugh! Why does this have to be so complicated!? What if Nightmare knew Ink had the key to all of our hearts. And so he took an interest in him? My mind hurts.. I walked back and forth across the room. This was stupid. At this point, anyone could feel my negativity. Directed towards Nightmare. If only he didn't eat the apple. Then he'd still be my brother. Lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't hear knocking. Then I did. And it almost scared the life out of me. It opened only for Blue to be on the other side. Huh? That's when I noticed Blue had probably left for a moment. I took a sigh of relief and kept on thinking. We need to get Ink on our side. Ugh.. Just getting myself even more frustrated. And that's when it clicked. I could use a love potion.. Could I not? I mean, nothing else comes to mind to bring Ink on our side. And if Ink were to love me, he'd be on our side would he not? Wait. No. I shook my head. Dream. Snap out of it. We're supposed to be the good guys. We shouldn't resort to the same level as them. Because there IS a difference. And if we can't show Ink that, then he really is way too naive. And that would have to change soon. He'll be really easy to play then. I noticed Ink's look when Nightmare was kissing him. He was blushing. God dammit. This was, indeed. Going to be harder than I thought. There was this feeling.. Jealousy. God. I can't lie. I'm in love with Ink. How could I not?! And the fact my 'Brother' had got him first, just made me even more mad at him. And the way he had him around his finger! Hell, he could do ANYTHING. This would be frustrating. Running at him with my emotions taking control will not help me. I need to calm down. I'll get him back soon, and I'll deal with Nightmare then. Right now, we need to play smart. If I go alone, it won't be smart either. Anything could be a trap, and if I can't watch my back, and no one else is, I'm screwed. My only chance would be Blue, since he knows. We need to take them out one by one. We have a time limit of course. When you become a king or queen, a ritual is preformed to where it's 100% permanent. Which is why we don't have forever. I heard what he said. He called Ink his queen. Meaning he was planning on making Ink HIS queen. If I fail to save him then, it'd be too late. Plus, the angels would start getting suspicious. They'd be wondering where Ink was. And that honestly wouldn't help me. Who would we target first though? What if we targeted Killer? He's good, but we might be able to take him down as long as he's alone. If we get caught, no doubt, Nightmare would raise the security and keeping them all together. I had to think this through. Every possibility, every error- Every mistake that could happen. And how would he get him out? How would we lure him. This was going to take time. If we had BEFORE Ink had gotten captured, I'd be 100% sure of a plan. But there would still most likely be an error. And Ink would never agree to it. I mean, if I did make one. I'd have to try not to share it with Ink. He'd find out either way though, and then if he got captured he'd tell them about it. God dammit. All this thinking hurts. I mean. It's late enough as it is. I sighed. Hm. Blue was already gone. I'm assuming he went to sleep. I took a deep breath, heading to my bed, and being prepared to wake up the next morning with an idea.


	4. The Fallens

~ Dream's POV ~  
I shot up. Waking up quickly before looking around and the memories flooding to me as I sighed. As I started getting up, I glanced at the window for a second to see the Fallens flying somewhere. Huh? I'm almost positive every place here doesn't allow Fallens.. So where are they going? Eh. Probably nothing important. I brushed it off, going to my nightstand, and slipping open the drawer. Pushing away all the useless junk into a corner, and taking off the fake cover. Staring at the hidden contents that laid inside.. Pictures of all of the demons, as well as clues and such. It really helped for investigations. As well as there being weaknesses on the back with their full name. Keeping in mind their attacks as well. I flipped a few, deciding which is weaker. Hm.. I hummed to myself silently. Slipping my slim skeleton finger over Nightmare's photo, and flipping it to the side. I haven't figured his weaknesses yet. He doesn't seem to react to anything I try. He doesn't even see me as his brother. Not like I saw him as mine either. Placing it back lightly, careful not to make any sound, before then picking up Killer's. Staring at the back. Hmm.. Maybe I would target him. Smiling to myself, I opened the drawer right underneath to see papers. Quickly moving my hands to underneath to a hidden folder, opening it to find papers of files of each and every member. Quickly picking out Killer, skimming through until getting a more in-depth description of it all. Wait. I could just have the others get Killer. I mean, he's evil. I smirked to myself before my eyes widening and stopping. What the hell? No, I was doing this for good. I closed the drawer, walking over to my window as my wings had started fluttering a bit before spreading out. Getting a little bit of a head start, I flew out my window. Of course, I made sure to close it and lock it before leaving. Flying through, I decided to go to over the trees of the forest. Looking through, I quickly spot the skull of a skeleton. My eyes widened as I slowed my flying, being as careful and as quiet as I could be. Slowly gliding over to see Killer. What a coincidence. This'll be a piece of cake, I had thought, as I quickly put my hands over his mouth so all you could hear from his was muffled noises. Snapping a magic blocker on his arm before than moving my hand to grip onto his neck, tightening it, and blocking his air supply. He struggled for a bit before completely giving up. I assume he passed out from air loss? Good. I let him fall over onto me- Not accounting his weight beforehand as I fell over. Him on top of me. Heck. I attempted getting up when I realized I was getting pinned down. My eyes widened. "Well, hello there, Dreamy." He had said. The hell? I opened out my wings, in a desperate attempt to push him off. As I did this I noticed he had looked annoyed. What was he gonna- All of a sudden this pain came out of nowhere. Taking me out of my thoughts as I realized he had started pulling. Painfully. I wanted to scream. Blood had started seeping out before I finally yelled out, giving up. "S-Stop!" Stuttering a bit, trying to get him to stop. I took a sigh of relief as he did. Thank god. I hated being looked down, as if I was underneath- As if I was weaker than them. I absolutely hated it. And here he was, staring at me while I look WEAK. I struggled a bit before remembering how he couldn't use magic due to the magic blocker. I kicked him off before quickly jumping off. Using my wings as an advantage before quickly feeling the pain in that wing he was pulling at. Placing a hand over it to try to cover the blood, and folding my wings. I need to figure out a way without using them. I can't do much with just one wing anyways. That's when I suddenly felt my back hit the tree behind me. I headed straight for the grass before getting up slightly and coughing up blood. Quickly wiping it with the back my hand to see Killer in front of me. I was in this crouching/sitting position. With my hand being near my chest/ribcage, it was as if I was bowing. Unintentionally of course. "Awe, Dreamy, don't have to bow." He had went as he took my hand and pulling me up. I hissed at him, trying to get out of his arms, and struggling. ..I felt so powerless..  
...  
~ Flashback ~  
"No! No! Leave him alone!" I had screamed out in horror. I was being held back by one of the villagers, watching as my brother had been getting beat. Watching the blood stream down as my tears had kept on going. I was shaking.. The words of them had started echoing in my head.. 'Weak'.. 'Powerless'.. ..I couldn't take it. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look as he suffered. Only to suddenly hear a crack. My eyes opened, widening. There was a crack in his skull. After, it had all turned black for me. I couldn't think. Only to see the few moments of him before he had turned..

~ Flashback End ~  
..The flashback had echoed in my head, repeating over and over, tormenting me. I guess I grew more colder after that. I got shook out of my thoughts as he pressed me against him, making my hands touch his chest. I stared at him in confusion before hearing a click. I looked at my hands to see handcuffs.. He'd probably just have me get rid of the magic blocker on him. I could just easily go back and get them off me. I was just about to walk away when all of a sudden I hear him whispering in my ear. "Look at how weak you are now, Dreamy." I tensed up at the word weak. I started shaking.. I used my wings to quickly push him away before he whispered anything else. Forgetting the pain of my right wing- Only to immediately get forced to remember as the pain had came back, spiking. My eyes widened. I struggled a bit before snapping the cuffs off. That was going to definitely leave a mark on my wrists. With the chain in the middle broken, all that was left was the metal around my hands with the chain still being able to swing. I quickly summoned my staff (It's that pole thing that can turn into his bow U-U) as he ran at me, hitting him in the back harshly with the bottom of it, making him hit the ground. Cuffing him on his arms and legs, gripping onto his hand before teleporting into my room. I mean, I had things here that would be useful. I laid him on the ground, searching for things. Finding it, only to hear footsteps. I quickly grabbed it and placed it around his neck. A click being heard. It was some sort of metal collar. It has a tracker, and can tell if you're leaving where you're meant to be. It also shocked you if you had any attempt of trying to hurt anyone. The moment he tried to hit me, it shocked him. He fell back, eyes widened. I took a sigh of relief before quickly looking for something to help with my wings. When I did, I quickly washed the blood away with a wet towel before wrapping my right wing in bandages.   
(Hold up, I just unintentionally started a Killer x Dream thing- I didnt even know I shipped this. Tf? I always thought Cream was my Dream OTP ._.)   
Hell, that was a close one. I could notice the hate in his eyes. Yeah, yeah, buddy. You aren't special. I took a step towards him, he stepped back. He was being cautious. I sighed. But where was his wings? Were they hidden? I mean, I've never actually got to really pay much attention to a demon's features. I stepped closer, his back against the wall now. To the right was my bed, to my left was a wall. The boundaries were set to my room, and I think he noticed that. I looked for any sign of his wings and ended up frowning. Moving to this horns, I touched the tip. It was sharp, but not too sharp to where my finger had started bleeding. It didn't really hurt anyways. I touched the base, not really paying much attention to him as I had started getting intrigued. Maybe I could found a weakness every demon has- And that was my motive to keep going. Touching around it before repeating with the other horn in case one is more fragile than the other. Hm.. I sat down so I could see the tail, guiding it towards me before examining it a bit. His had a heart shape at the end. Fascinating. I touched lightly at the tip to see him flinch. Hm.. I held the middle of it and using my other hand to lightly touch the heart, only then did his wings appear. They had the appearance of a raven's, black as the night. I smiled softly before getting up. All of the other demons would always teleport away instead so seeing one of their wings is fantastic! I touched the feathers to just be blessed with this soft and protective feeling. I hesitated a bit, him noticing. Why did it feel protective..? I cautiously snuggled into it, smiling happily as it felt like the comfort I would need. Why didn't I do this before? I laid against the wing for the owner to then curl his wing, making me laying on his chest. I didn't really notice as he had hugged me with them. Letting my guard down as he stroked the top of my skull. Not even realizing that my cheeks had started heating up. I.. felt safe. Before I noticed, I had already fallen asleep. 

~ Killer's POV ~  
I didn't know what I was doing.. I seemed to be. Liking it? We were meant to be enemies.. I was forced out of my thoughts as I suddenly heard light snoring from him. My gaze had softened. A part of me had kept saying 'What are you doing!? He tried to capture you!' I barely heard it, too interested in the little skeleton in front of me. I sighed as I carefully picked him up, and placing him on his bed. I would've left to do other things around his room when he suddenly grabbed my hand. "Dreamy?" I questioned, looking back. Then I realized he was still asleep. God dammit. I ended up sleeping on the floor at the side of the bed where he could hold my hand. 

~ Nightmare's POV ~  
I sat silently at my throne, a sleeping Ink laying on my shoulder. They're so in for a surprise when they come in. I grinned until Ink had shifted in his sleep. My smile softening as I stroked the top of his skull. It's honestly calming and relaxing if I do say so myself. The door had slowly opened to show hundreds, if not thousands of fallen angels wanting to join. I noticed Ink had woken up at the intrusion.   
~ Ink's POV ~  
I slowly got up, rubbing my eyes before seeing who came in to see the fallen angels. I smiled back at them. Noticing how they were confused why I was here. I mean.. Did that mean I had betrayed them..? I frowned at that thought, only for Nightmare to then pat my head. Oh yeah, he can sense negativity. I lightened up at this. I basically just snuggled up to him as they were talking about something. I think they were asking to join the demons.. I mean, they'll be treated nicely this way! I mean that's how I thought of it at least. I didn't care as long as they were treated better than with the angels. Out of nowhere they then rushed over to this one hallway. I believe they got in and are searching for their rooms. I feel so bad to the ones who have to guide them.. That's a lot of people! I sighed. I mean, I never really was allowed to do the more important work, the responsibilities, so I never really understood some things. As I thought about it, maybe.. Maybe I wouldn't be treated like a child here! I could actually learn things and help out for once. My wings had fluttered at the thought. I was gonna sleep when I suddenly heard a phone ringing and immediately jumped. Nightmare had laughed at that. I only snuggled closer to him in an attempt to hide my embarrassment as he proceeded to pick up the phone, answering. "Hey Nightmare?" That was Error's voice. "Killer's missing." he then went. Huh? That's when Nightmare had sighed. Wait.. I should think of a nickname for him! Calling him Nightmare can kinda be tiring sometimes.. Nighty! I could call him Nighty! Wait no, that's a bit childish. Hmm. Night? Night could work I guess. I heard him sigh as he then had said something about getting a search party tomorrow if he still was missing. Ah, right. Killer was apparently missing. I wonder what happened to him. Either way. he's most likely safe. I mean from what I heard, he is after all pretty powerful on his own. I yawned, the sleepiness getting to me. Slowly letting the darkness succumb to me as I drifted off.


	5. Backup

"Make sure to alert me if you spot anything." Nightmare had said. I simply smiled. "I have about a few more hours till they get suspicious. If you need me, you know how to contact me." I said back before hanging up. I was hiding in a tree, hopping to another after deeming that it was safe and I wouldn't get caught. Of course, no one actually knew about me except Nightmare, in case there was a traitor. 

~ Nightmare's POV ~  
I sighed as I put the phone away. He was right nonetheless. I did have a way to contact him immediately if I needed his help. It interests me why he wants to help me when he's very aware of how I'm evil, when he's on the good side. Hm. He seemed to be more aware of it all. I hummed to myself silently. Let's just hope they don't get suspicious quickly. I have a feeling I'll have to contact him a bunch of times for help. I know he's dating someone so if they start catching on, they might think he's cheating. I rolled my eyes. Ahahaha, add 'Relationship Breaker' to my list of crimes then. But then it might lead him to having to have a break and not being able to be as backup so I'd have to work that out. So best idea is try NOT to ask him for help that much. I sighed as I cleared it from my mind. Paying more attention to the adorable little bean in front of me as I had started stroking him. I smiled softly as a bit of blush could be seen on both me and him. A second later I hear the sound of a text from my phone. About to pick it up, there was this huge crash coming from the back where the kitchen was. The hell!? I immediately stood up as Ink had woken up. Picking my phone up to quickly read it. The simple words could be seen.. They're here. Frick. It was still night time. I could tell there was panic going on as the negativity was spreading like wildfire. Sure, it was nice, but the hell? I quickly ran out to see Horror bleeding out. He most likely had been just trying to get some food. Poor guy. I wrapped a slightly conscious Ink around my tentacle and walked over. Looking around, Dust was nowhere to be seen. Most likely snuck out to find Killer. Understandable. Thinking, Cross said he'd be with a friend for a bit. So it was just me and Error. I slammed Blue into a wall. Just leaving an injured Blue, and a Dream. Placing Ink carefully on the floor, I looked back up to see Error get slammed through 4 god damn walls. Him traveling so fast he couldn't even save himself with his strings as he landed outside. Ow. I put my attention back on Dream when he was about to hit me with his sword. I quickly threw something on the ground and dodged. A figure appearing. "Ah, hey what'd you-" He had said before immediately dodging. I noticed Dream's shock as well as everyone else's at the figure.   
~ OG!Ink's POV ~  
I frowned as I stared back at what was said to be this multiverse's Dream. I noticed he had been shocked by my appearance. That's when it clicked. "Ah, right! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Ink. Protector of AUs." I said cheerfully before looking over to the other side of the corner, my pupils turning into question marks as I walked over. Only to see me. They instantly turned into stars as he was so adorable! I smiled softly before averting my attention back to Dream. "Now, realllllllllllllllllllllly sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to get you out of here!" I had apologized in advance, that should be good enough anyway. I wasn't really that good with this thing. But I HAD to see what was going to happen next! And I couldn't let someone just go ahead and ruin it. This was interesting after all. That's why I offered to help anyway. I mean I got bored too. It's honestly pretty easy to get bored. I mean, ever since me and Error got a truce, it kinda got boring without some creativity here and there. Of course, I could still create, just not AUs or anything. I teleported Broomie here, throwing my paint on him as he got tied up. I turned to the side to see an injured Blue. And if I looked even farther, I could see a glitching Error outside. My once happy smile had immediately turned into a frown. I mean I honestly had a soft spot for any version of Error.. Me and him were dating after all. It was kinda just an instinct feeling after awhile. I teleported myself over to him to see if he was okay. He had a few injuries. Nothing I couldn't heal or fix. I decided to teleport him to Cross. He's a good healer. It'll also give the message that they were attacked. Hm.. I went back to Nightmare and thought a bit. Blue would be easy to handle. I thought even more. What could I do? Then it clicked. Oh! I could save Killer. Oh yeah, I'd also have to get Dust too. Almost forgot about him. My eyes brightened as I went over to where Killer was. He looked shocked but I only smiled back before getting rid of the collar and magic blocker. He thanked me before teleporting back to see the damage. I then went to Dust, who was calling his name out in the forest. I threw ink on the ground so he'd fall in and slip into where the mansion was. It'd give him a good scare. I laughed a bit as he fell down before I then got rid of it. Now hopefully, they wouldn't get suspicious. I mean I was gone for longer than I said I would. I sighed before my eyes had suddenly widened. One of the guards had went in to find an 'imposter'. They had stabbed me in the shoulder. Goddammit. I winced a bit before teleporting away. In front of my house in my own multiverse. Opening the door slowly to see Dream and Blue. They noticed I had came back and were worried for me. I probably should've just teleported straight into my room. I smiled softly as I heard the glitchy sounds of Error walking over. He immediately ran over to my bleeding shoulder. I soon enough fell asleep. Due to both exhaustion, and blood loss.


	6. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, I only have Error have a glitchy voice when he's mad, or flustered, or something like that.

~ OG!Ink's POV ~  
I slowly got up to see Error in front of me. Blinking a bit before realizing something as it had shot through me like a bullet. Instantly holding my shoulder. Right, it got stabbed yesterday. "Ink..?" That one glitchy skeleton had asked. I smiled softly, trying to ignore the pain. "Yeah?" I replied. "Where were you? And who the hell hurt you?" He asked. I sighed before patting him on the head. "It'll heal soon anyways, it's not a big deal." Brushing it off topic. Ding. Oh. I got a text msg. Picking up my phone with my left hand. The one near the shoulder that isn't injured. Oh. It was that multiverse's Nightmare. He was asking if I wanted to help torture Dream- Ahahaha. But I don't think he knew I hurt my shoulder. Replying, I said, "Oh! I'd love to. I just kinda got stabbed in the shoulder by some guard when I was saving Killer."   
Nightmare 🔥 is typing..

I looked over to Error to see him confused while reading the texts. "What are you talking about by saving Killer? He was hanging out with us. And why did he ask if you wanted to help torture DREAM?" Oh shiz. I quickly pressed call and quickly started talking. "OHhhhhhh- hEY! ERrr- Could I quickly come over-? I kinda need to talk to me anyways." I whispered the last bit. He also thanked me for taking down Dream. I sighed. Error still confused. "Ink. Who are you talking to? Nightmare's busy so who the hell is that?" Ah, god. He was getting angry. Putting it on speaker but of course whispering it beforehand so he'd know. "Was that your universe's Error?" He questioned. "Yep! It was kinda not the best time to text me anyways." I simply replied. Sighing to myself. "Your universe? Ink. What's going on?" Error asked questioningly. Hmm. "To put it simply, I may have been interfering with another multiverse. AND before you say anything, I got interested! Besides, there can be alternate timelines where I don't interfere! It's like a test. Plus I'm really interested in it okay??" He looked like he was about to reply to what I had said before quickly deciding not to. He walked away just saying, "Well, just try not to get into too much trouble. I don't wanna see you bleeding again, got that?" I quickly yelled out, "No promises!" Before dipping over into a portal. I popped up at the other side to see Dream- I should actually figure out a name for this multiverse. Anyways, I looked over to Dream as he stared at me. Still confused. Then I noticed he had a tinge of jealousy in him. Hm-? I looked over to my left to see Nightmare and Ink sleeping. A blush on both of them were visible. Looking back over between them and Dream- Then it clicked. It was hard not to burst out laughing. I quieted myself down, hoping he didn't notice before my smile had grown by a longshot. "You LIKE him don't you? You like Ink!" As I said it, I noticed his eyes had widened a bit and his blush even grew. Well then that was interesting. A love triangle huh? Too bad that he doesn't like him back. "You DO like him!" Replying to my own question as it was obvious he wouldn't do it. I chuckled softly before my gaze darkened a bit. If I'm going to be honest, I wonder how someone, me, who had a bit of a dark backstory, could've become so.. Innocent. Hmm. If I were to mess around with him, would it still have the same effect as if other me had done it? I sighed as I took out my wings. Hah.. Yeah. I have wings. It's so I don't feel left out as one of the only skeleton here without wings. I guess they just kinda stuck. They were black with a brown lining, except that it had glowed as if it was a golden lining. If I were to take out my entire wings, they'd be big. Similar to other me's wings, just not as big as those. I continued to boringly stare at my wings before staring back at Dream. Hm.. I continued to stare only to remember about his halo. Hm.. It was golden, of course, and had this glowing shiny effect. I wonder what would happen if you were to touch someone's halo. I stared back at Nightmare before going back to staring at Dream. It's like he was wondering what I was gonna do but still keeping his guard up. I mean, technically, he didn't know who I am. I slipped inside, turning into ink and then back to me, now being inside the caged cell. Staring at him, intrigued. "Well, I know I didn't really have the best introduction, but nice to meet you!" I started off energetically, blinking as my eyes had turned into stars, only to blink again for my eyes to return to normal. "My name is Ink. I'm from another universe where the AUs haven't really died out yet." I continued. He looked shocked. I wonder if he actually processed what I had said when we were fighting. I mean, we were fighting so he probably didn't focus on what I was saying anyways. Without thinking, I moved closer to him to stare at his halo. I moved my hand a bit to try and see if I could touch it before immediately stopping myself. I stared back at Dream to notice he had been blushing. Oh! I was most likely a little bit too close for comfort. Maybe it does have the same effort. I mean, me and Ink are the same person in a way. Just different personalities and such. Eh, it's just gonna be for a second. I took a deep breath before leaning in and touching the halo. I noted in my head that his face had immediately filled up with blush. Hm..? I continued touching it with the tips of my fingers while continuing to note that he had started covering his mouth. Hm.. I moved my hands to the side of the halo, still moving it while I moved my face closer to it. I wonder what it'd taste like? I mean I can't die anyways. I went in, licking it with my multi-colored tongue. It had tasted like sweet lemons. That's when Dream had let off a sound. The moment I had licked, he had went, "Ah~!" I instantly stopped. My face heating up. I mean, who wouldn't when hearing a freaking MOAN. W-Well.. I scooted back as my face slowly calmed down with the blush. He stared at me wide-eyed. Mostly at the fact that he just moaned out loud probably. Well. Um.. So halo's are sensitive. Okay.. And from what I know, the wings are sensitive too. I mean..

~ Flashback Start ~   
Error had had me pinned to the wall, us indulged in a deep kiss before letting go. My wings had been let out some time ago. I had blinked a little bit to be able to properly process what was going on when I noticed he had been staring at my wings. "Er-" I was about the ask, only to be cut off when he had pulled gently on the wing. Not hard enough to pull it off, but enough for it to be pleasurable. I shivered as it waved by, careful not to make a sound. His fingers had started individually touching each feather. Only to realize his other hand had been behind me when he had pressed his fingers on the back, the bit that had my wing connected to my bones. Instinctively, I had tensed up, my eyes widening, before suddenly making a noise at the contact. "E-Er- mm..hA~!" My tongue sticking out as I fell over towards Error, my legs weakening on me. Error catching me before kissing me softly on the forehead.   
~ Flashback End ~

..Yeah. They were definitely sensitive. Shaking my head as the blush left me and my eyes focusing back on Dream. Hm. Dream had golden wings. They were big, yeah, but the entire thing was just golden. I guess that'd make sense a bit. I glanced around a bit before suddenly hearing a cracking noise. My eyes widening as I looked over, only to see both of the chains that were attached to his wrists were broken. If I were to turn into ink and go back, there's a chance he could touch me with his wing, ANYTHING, and I'd accidently bring him over. I had to figure out how to trap him so I could safely leave. "Ink-" I looked back over to him. The tiniest hearts could be visible in the middle of his star eye lights. Oh- Fuck no! I don't even give a damn that I just cuRSED. HELL NO AM I DEALING WITH A DREAM THAT'S GONNA BE LIKE THAT! I immediately turned into ink, being as quick as possible and accidently ramming into a wall before falling over. Making a loud noise which had woken up Nightmare and other me. Dream was noticeably staring at me as both his hands were on the bars. "What's going on?" Nightmare had asked as he got up, placing other me on the chair. I quietly mumbled an ow before getting back onto my feet. "I went into his cell. I had gotten a bit curious about his halo so I touched it and well I think you can assume what happened. I zoned out only to realize he had broken the chains that were around his wrists were broken and then noticed the hearts in his eyes. With that I immediately left. Maybe a little too quick because I hit my head on the wall." I basically summarized as I kept my hand around the part of my head that had hit the floor. I sighed before looking back to realize my scarf had fallen off in there. I instinctively went over to the cage, carefully trying to float it over to me. I noticed how close Dream was and stopped floating it. Backing away trying to figure it out. Nightmare had hissed so I had looked away from Dream and to him. Only to notice that other me had been trying to help him and that Nightmare had been in pain due to Dream's positivity. Yeah, maybe it wouldn't be the best idea for him to be here. I sighed before teleporting both Nightmare and other me away from here, only to realize I was still close to the cage as Dream had pulled me closer with my other hand, my head banging on the bar as my body had flicked between being ink and my normal body. Resulting in me being inside the cage, hitting my head on the back wall and falling over. I looked at him before blinking a little bit. "This will only hurt for a little bit." Dream had whispered in my ear. My eyes widening before I quickly made a portal. Making a big one would hurt so I made a small one. Just one that'd be able to bring my scarf to Error. I smiled softly knowing he'd get the message only for everything to turn dark.

~ Time Skip ~

~ Dream's POV ~  
I don't even care anymore. He's still Ink. Besides, I'll get *MY* Ink one day. Just thankfully, I was able to use magic now. I had teleported to one of my secret rooms. The only way to get in would be by a special way. Plus, the room was soundproof. It should be good anyway. I slipped magic blockers onto this Ink, him still unconscious. Placing him carefully on the bed before just staring at him. If anything, my wings won't change no matter what I do. So I don't have to worry about keeping such a 'positive' reputation. I cupped his cheeks into my hands.. He was exactly like my Ink. It's just that his eye lights were different, he didn't have a halo, he had different wings, and acted different. He's still Ink though. My heart can't tell it's someone else. Patting him on the head softly before kissing his forehead. As I pulled away, he had started moving slightly. Half-conscious most likely. "Error..?" I frowned at that. He must've been dating Error in his world. He had blinked a little bit before realizing who I was and tried backing away- Except his back had immediately hit the wall the moment he tried. I sighed before moving my hands towards his wing, gently touching the top, which had helped him relax a bit. Moving my hands ever so slowly to the back before gently massaging it as he flinched every once in awhile, his face heating up slowly. I continued doing this while using my other hand to hold his chin up to look at me, his eyes turned into hearts. Pulling him into a kiss before immediately pressing on his weak point on his back. Every angel had them, a weak point towards their back near where the wings were attached. I smiled softly as his muffled moans had slipped out. "Dre- mm~.." Pulling away as he fell towards me. I liked to do things gently. By doing this, they started to be half-conscious to what they were even doing. I gently stroked his wings as he slowly lost consciousness, falling asleep in my arms. "Sweet dreams, love." I simple said, having my hand hover over his head as it flickered into a golden glow, making sure my new partner would have a nice dream. Of course, I could change it to my liking. Though, if I were to make sure he wouldn't hate me or anything, I'd just give him a nice memory as a dream. I hummed softly to myself as I wandered through what could seem nice. 

~ Error's POV ~  
I stared coldly at the wall. Ink had been gone for hours now. Where the hell was he!? I already tried asking the entire GOD DAMN MULTIVERSE! There's WAY too many AUs. Gotta make a mental note to destroy a few. I sighed until I could feel Ink's magic lingering nearby as my eyes had widened. Huh? Ink? But. No. That was way too small for Ink to be able to make it over. Looking around frantically until seeing the light faded wisp of magic floating from the floor to the ceiling, fading away like smoke. Huh..? I looked down to where it was coming from to see Ink's scarf, and the end of a portal underneath fading away. Was- ..Ink was in danger. God dammit. This means something happened to him. I knew I shouldn't have let him go. I took a deep breath before picking up his scarf. I'd need to warn the others about this and try to get them to help. Otherwise, I'd most likely be unable to save Ink. Not alone anyways. And with that, I walked outside of the room to where the others were. I was going to save my Ink. I had to.


	7. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter.

~ OG!Error's POV ~  
I sighed, mumbling to myself about something as I stared at my hands. ..I could've done something- And I screwed it up. ..Where even was he exactly..? I had already explained to the others. They aren't sure, but they've started gathering a search party. ..This was hopeless- Wasn't it? ..I was going to kill the bastard who stole my Inky.. Soon enough, I had snapped out of it as someone had yelled my name. "Error!" Groaning as I looked up to see who it was. ..It was Blue. "..I know you're worried about Ink, but right now, I think we should take a break. You shouldn't overwork yourself. ..We'll find him, I know it." ..I only smiled softly, it fading away shortly after. "..Yeah. I guess we should." ..I was just really worried. ..I hope he's okay.

~ OG!Ink's POV ~  
I shifted around a bit, trying to figure out how I could get out. ..Then I noticed there was a small bit of some.. ..goop..? Oh! Nightmare's. It soon after forming into a small little Nightmare, I think it was alive? "..Nightmare..?" I whispered. "Shhh." The small Nightmare replied. Instead, he just started moving over towards me, and towards my hand. ..Oh, I guess he wanted to be on my hand? I don't know how this'll work but I might as well go along, picking him up shortly after, and placing him lightly on my hand. ..He melted there, intertwining between my fingers. ..Huh..? ..It felt like I was losing a bit of magic. ..And with that, a goopy portal had opened- And I recognized from where. It was one of Nightmare's portals- And it had led to my house. ..A smile forming on my face as I quickly walked through. The portal disappearing behind me, and the goop long gone. Most likely back to that Nightmare. ..And with that- I quickly looked around for the others. Walking around until I had found Error! My face brightening as I quickly ran over, pulling him into a hug. "Ruru!" I yelled out. "..Kiki..?" He had said, as if he was wondering if I was real or not. I only smiled back. ..Soon enough, he had noticed the magic blockers, because he had started trying to remove them from my arms- And of course, that didn't work at all. ..I could try to survive with magic blockers on- I just have no idea where Broomie is, which didn't really help me much. "..Now, I'm not letting you go back unless I can be sure that you're safe there- Or if I can come with you." He said protectively, which had only caused me to smile more. My Ruru was worried. "Yeah, sure. Just let me enjoy the hug!" I went, playfully. ..He had stayed silent after that, us just deciding to embrace the moment. ..I just came back home, after all. "..Can I go with you next time..?" ..Huh- ..Where did that come from? ..Oh yeah. He wanted to protect me, so I wouldn't get hurt again. ..I smiled softly at him, lightly pecking him on the lips before saying something. "Of course, Ruru. I'd hate to worry you again." ..This caused him to feel a little bit better, relaxing a bit. I sighed, just happy to be back.

. 

.

.

..Thank you Nightmare. For helping me escape. Expect me to come back soon enough to help.

..Hope you don't mind bringing Ruru over too. He wants to make sure I'm safe.

.

.

.

Alright. Make sure to take a break every now and then. You might not even realize you'll need one till it's too late.

.

.

.

..Pfft! What are you, a mother hen? I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I'll find my way out of it.

.

.

.

Goodluck.

.

.

.

[..Silence..]

[Ending Mind Communication. . . . Please wait for the beep.]

*Beep.*

[End.]


End file.
